turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffle the Third
3rd Pregnancy? Does Charlie end up pregnant again or has Jackson had a vasectomy? Gah. I've been trying not to think about the possibility of another pregnancy. The sadist in me has run the scenario of a third fluffle multiple times and the sadist in me is pleased-- But I would think he and Wash would seriously consider a vasectomy, even if they wanted a bigger family someday. Vasectomy I would think he and Wash would seriously consider a vasectomy, even if they wanted a bigger family someday. They would consider it after Baby was born or after the PPDC snatched him up? (The former being when fathers tend to have one done (ie after the second kid) and the latter being what I think you're getting at so I is confused.) I was writing as though it was after Jackson was snatched because I forgot the immediately post-Baby scenario was also a likely option. I guess it depends on how large a collection of fluffles Wash would want. But here's where the evil PPDC could step in with their control-freakishness. It's a surgical procedure, if only an outpatient one, which means Jackson needs access to a doctor. If he's dependent on the Corps for medical care, they can just refuse since it's an elective procedure. If he does find a doctor outside, the procedure leaves visible marks (at least temporarily) and Jackson has a job that requires him to get naked in front of other people, so he could be found out and punished. Collection I guess when he would have it done depends on how large a collection of fluffles Wash would want. Jackson would be cool with as many as she wants, as long as they can provide for them comfortably. Three seems to be a pleasing number. Fluffle #3 (who may not be Jupiter) would be born three years after Baby had the PPDC not gone all evil in their direction. Planned on Jupiter So they'd planned for three, and then they settled for two so the PPDC wouldn't have more leverage against them. (*They were sorta planning on three kids, but settles for two so the PPDC wouldn't have more leverage against them.) PPDC Encouragement Does the PPDC "encourage" them to get pregnant a third time? (By "encourage" I mean switching out Charlie's birth control for sugar pills, more unsupervised visits, potentially putting something in Charlie's waterbottle, etc.) THIRD: I think the PPDC does 'encourage' a third fluffle. They're probably thinking along the lines of Ender's Game: first one's too explosive, second one's too cunning and controlled, maybe the third one will be /perfect. For the record, they'd probably do the same to the Vosses, but they don't need any encouragement. Or help. XD That... fits eerily well with what I've seen of Jupiter. Firefly Gah. I've been trying not to think about the possibility of another pregnancy. The sadist in me has run the scenario of a third fluffle multiple times and the sadist in me is pleased… My inner sadist feels much the same way yours does and keeps nudging the basically-canon thought of Zoe and her post-Serenity Wash fluffle. And this is why fiction-sadists like us should not be left in charge of universes. DX I dared to think it through last night and Fluffle #3 seems to like "Jupiter" as a name ('j' for 'Jackson' and Jupiter 'cause I bet he dragged Charlie to see it and he loved it and she was kinda "Why...? What—? I... I am so confused.") 'Jupiter' is a lovely name (and gender-neutral!) and 'Jupiter Jones' of course has a properly snappy sound. And, of course he did and of course he did and of course she did. XD Charlie's thoughts What sorts of things go through her head when she realizes she's pregnant? Does it ever cross her mind to terminate the pregnancy? To not tell Jackson if she does decide to end it? Realization: Yay! Fear/Anger; I can't let the PPDC have this. About to consider terminating: (Can't tell Jackson, followed by guilt, general feelings of awfulness (she has a wave of 'wow, I've changed a /lot' but moves on (gotta move on) from that pretty quick)) Deciding not to consider terminating: I /won't let the PPDC have this. Her own little bit of Jackson they'll /never get. So probably not the healthiest reason for going through with a pregnancy, but she has the means to support and care for three children and she won't stop loving the other two. Maybe not the healthiest reason, but definitely a very human (and very Wash) one. Confidant Does she talk to anyone else before she makes a decision? Before she gets a message in to Jackson? She would feel a need to talk to someone, though I'm not sure who yet (Griet doesn't seem quite right, /maybe Juliet (betcha she guesses quite quickly whether Wash talks to her or not), maybe Jaime 'cause he's as pragmatic as she is). Griet doesn't feel right to me, either. Derek and Andrea are obvious 'NOPE's, too. A conversation about family planning between Charlie and Juliet OR Charlie and Jamie is bound to be ... interesting. Newborn Fluffle #3 (who may not be Jupiter) would be born three years after Baby had the PPDC not gone all evil in their direction. Oh. God. /Exactly 3 years after Baby's birth on the revised timeline is 28 December 2024: 1 week before Jackson dies. If J is born November 22 and Vulcan is shipped to Nagasaki for Pitfall at the start of December, it seems likely Jackson only gets to see/touch them on two or three occasions. *whimper* I expected as much with Jackson and J; following that, J won't have any memory of Jackson. Exactly. Ugh. Did baby Jupiter hint at a birthday? Would Jackson have known there was another fluffle on the way? This is what I can tell: Beans The line about the scarves; Jupiter's about the same age than Ralphie's little brother in "A Christmas Story" (maybe slightly younger and loads less whiny), Baby is as quiet as ever (I get the feeling Baby is almost completely nonverbal) and Book is 10 or 11, hair about chin-length and wearing the pants-tie-jumper version of their school's uniform. On an unrelated note, Book had great fun preparing 'Wheel tea' which was a bunch of toy cars in a play teapot. A Christmas Story The line about the scarves; Jupiter's about the same age than Ralphie's little brother in "A Christmas Story" (maybe slightly younger and loads less whiny), I can't imagine any Darling-Jones being /that whiny, but the image of little Jupiter starfished in winter gear is cracking me up. Likewise on both counts XD Baby Baby is as quiet as ever (I get the feeling Baby is almost completely nonverbal) I have this lovely image of Baby and Pietr just being quiet together in a shady place. *u* I love it Book Book is 10 or 11, hair about chin-length and wearing the pants-tie-jumper version of their school's uniform. On an unrelated note, Book had great fun preparing 'Wheel tea' which was a bunch of toy cars in a play teapot. Heh. Seems a likely recipe for the offspring of a couple of engineer types. :D "On Parting" "On Parting"; Charlie isn't showing her pregnancy and we haven't seen the fluffles (so either she's in her first trimester or she's already had Jupiter) Making Li'l J a newborn at "On Parting" would be the way to keep the three-year gap between Baby and J. And would still be a recipe for FEELS. Sho... we're thinking late November then, for J? Would Pentecost get transferred for Pitfall/HK in October, still, or later? Late November sounds good. Any particular date tickle you? November 22. Which could mean "Grey" very well happens on Valentine's day except the PPDC's probably shipped Vulcan off somewhere far, far away. Jamie Jamie has volunteered to smuggle in (and out) a newborn Jupiter via laundry cart Of course he would. And he'd do a damn good job of it, too. XD 'Custodial' comes by with 'new towels', Jackson takes his orange juice with him to the washroom, a while later he spills his OJ everywhere and 'Custodial' comes back. ADORABLE. \o/ Announcement Charlie tells Jackson she's pregnant over the video-comm (either she's breaking the news or this is for show 'cause the PPDC'd find out about it pretty quick based off the change in Jackson's demeanour and Darling-Jones residence's grocery bill) Seems likely, considering the circumstances. To clarify for my own benefit, Charlie would've already told Jackson (via snuck note); telling him again over the video comm when the PPDC's listening is as a 'we're being good and playing your game'. Yes, that is how it would go. (For reference, since they've got Pietr muling messages at this point, she can use paper or some sort of file video on a thumb drive to get the message into the 'Dome.) References noted, thank you! Overprotective I dared to think it through last night and Fluffle #3 seems to like "Jupiter" as a name ('j' for 'Jackson' and Jupiter 'cause I bet he dragged Charlie to see it and he loved it and she was kinda "Why...? What—? I... I am so confused.") and Charlie is rather overprotective and said fluffle is somewhat exasperated ("Mum, I really don't need three scarves.") And it would make sense for Charlie to be a overprotective of any fluffles. And she'll have bonus help in the form of an Izzy Vos who's now just short of two years older than Book, thanks to the revised timeline. (Book is now 3 months-ish older than Anniek and Baby is 3 months younger than Vos Fluffle #3, Rika; and god help anyone who messes with /any of the fluffles if Pietr succeeds in adopting Chuckles.) What you say is vey true about overprotective Wash; I mean she seems to trust Book and Baby to be able to take care of themselves in a scrape and can reappear in time for supper but Jupiter has to check in after school. I think it's because Book and Baby grow up cautious, expecting every person they don't know is the PPDC and every dark car to be after them but Jupiter (thankfully) doesn't. Very very good point about the differences in caution among the fluffles. Book and Baby would also have vague memories of giant monsters that Jupiter wouldn't, 'specially since there's at least one attack (Mutavore) on Sydney in their lifetimes. I hadn't even thought of the Kaiju >__< Jupiter A thought on the name 'Jupiter' and how I can make even /that worse: /Jupiter Ascending is released 6 February 2015. I have our beloved pair meeting in July of this year. Now, my university runs movies for students (free with ID, like $2 without) for popular movies between 6 months and a year old. If Wash's does a similar thing ... a showing could be one of Jackson and Wash's first dates. (Jackson has probably seen it four times and has the dialogue memorized; Wash is facepalming at the lack of consistent plot and the dialogue; and the argue about the merits afterward; maaaaybe Wash takes a shot about Jackson wanting a daughter with a certain name ....) My school does something similar (how I 'saw' Pacific Rim for the first time! (It was cellphone video quality)); this is an excellent plan and it is positively brilliant *cackling*. I think mine actually gets whatever format the theaters use these days. The handful I've seen have been gorgeous. Juliet (Though I will add Juliet in as Wash's 'talking is good!' prompter because Wash sometimes (often) forgets not every conversation can be held in six words.) (Makes very good sense about Juliet. I've been using her for similar purposes in some of my 'prompts') *because when I imagine the scene, words do not appear for Wash and Jackson but they are somewhat more forthcoming with Juliet. (and by 'somewhat' I mean 'if I were more awake and feeling less critical of myself they would be at the ready'.) Understand that feeling! Wait! Can you imagine the quartet of Wash, Juliet, Jackson, and Lily seeing the movie together? And just like that, Juliet and Lily have each other a new buddy XD How about some morning wibbles?Category:Meta Pages Category:Jupiter (meta) Category:Darling-Jones family (meta) Category:Charlie Category:Jamie (mention) Category:Jackson Category:Firefly (reference) Category:Jupiter Ascending (reference) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Pietr (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Christmas Story (reference) Category:Kaiju Category:Endgame (meta) Category:Jamie where he's not supposed to be Category:Vos family (mention) Category:Tag for the PPDC's penchant for Suits, Uniforms, and black SUVs Category:Tag for this PPDC's control freakiness Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:Juliet (mention) Category:Lily (mention) Category:Charlie prefers nonverbal communication